The Raven (episode)
Seven of Nine experiences hallucinations, and believes that she is being called back to the Borg Collective. Summary Seven of Nine begins having images appear in her mind. She feels fear, Borg pursue her, wanting to re-assimilate her, and a large black bird always appears. The Doctor cannot find a cause, but believes that it is merely her Human physiology reasserting herself, possibly a form of post-traumatic stress disorder. Meanwhile, Voyager is dealing with the B'omar, trying to secure passage through their space to cut more time off their journey home. The B'omar are a quite paranoid race, and suggest a very loopy course and a zealous set of protocols (searches, communications restrictions, etc.) to allow Voyager through their space without interfering in their sovereignty. While negotiations continue, Seven of Nine continues to have these visions. She attacks Neelix in the mess hall, and then several more crewmen on deck two as her implants begin to reassert themselves. She regains Borg shields, and escapes from the ship in a shuttlecraft, shooting several more crewmen and bypassing systems on her way out. She then heads directly into B'omar space. Janeway cannot negotiate her way in to find her, and so starts to look for clues as to why she left. :"Captain's log, supplemental. I've assembled a team to analyze every square meter of the cargo bay. This has essentially been her quarters for the past two months. I'm determined to find something here that might shed light on Seven of Nine's actions." After much searching, they do find a Borg data link, and The Doctor discovers that 13% of the Borg technology he removed has regenerated. They also find a way to send a shuttlecraft after her and bypass the defensive grid of the B'omar. After she has a confrontation with a B'omar ship, which she wins, Tuvok and Paris find her. Tuvok beams aboard, and attempts to subdue her. He fails, and she fires on Paris, disabling his propulsion. She continues deeper and holds Tuvok behind a force field. He tries to understand her actions, and finds out that she is receiving a Borg homing beacon and following it to return to the Collective, despite the fact no Borg have been shown on scans for 40 light years. Despite the fact she shows affection by not wanting him assimilated when she rejoins the collective, she does not turn back as he suggests. :"Captain's log, supplemental. I've been trying to retrace Seven of Nine's footsteps, her actions during the last few days, but I'm still no closer to understanding what's happened." Harry Kim has analyzed the log, and discovers it is her diary. She has recorded the hallucinations, and Janeway finds interest in the bird. She thinks about it, and figures out it is a raven. This gives her the answer, and she finds a Federation ship in B'omar space on long-range scans and heads for it. Seven of Nine and Tuvok arrive at the same location. Tuvok does not believe it is a Borg ship, and convinces her to let him beam down with her. She is amazed when it turns out to be the wreck of a Federation ship: the Raven. It was partially assimilated by the Borg, making it emit the homing signal she described. It was the ship she was raised on by her Human parents, Magnus and Erin Hansen. She herself was given the name "Annika Hansen" by them. All of the memories of her childhood return, as the Borg take away her parents, and then find her. However, the B'omar then begin to fire at the ship, trying to collapse it and kill her. When Janeway arrives with Voyager, she cannot convince them to call off their attack, and cannot beam them up through all the debris. Fortunately, as the ship collapses, the two of them escape, and are beamed aboard. Voyager leaves B'omar space, and continues on its way. Background Information * This episode shares some commonalities with , where Commander Data, as the result of being summoned by his creator, Dr. Noonien Soong, takes over the ''Enterprise''-D. *During the course of her flight back to the Raven, Seven's shuttlecraft seems to change several times between Type-6 and Type-8. *Neelix's cooking skills in this episode are questionable. He asks Seven how she would like her Chadre'kab – including the option of stir-frying – but then decides steamed would be easiest on her stomach. He then immediately proceeds to stir-fry it. *Seven of Nine's silver bodysuit is replaced by a more understated brown one. Besides the color, this bodysuit is also different from the previous one in that its neckline is much lower. The lower neckline is by far the most common style over the course of the series for her bodysuits. Jeri Ryan commented that the silver costume was so tight it was often difficult for her to breathe while wearing it, especially when sitting down. ) Links and References Guest Stars *Richard J. Zobel, Jr. as Gauman *Mickey Cottrell as Dumah Co-Stars *David Anthony Marshall as Magnus Hansen (credited as "Father") *Nikki Tyler as Erin Hansen (credited as "Mother") *Erica Lynne Bryan as Annika Hansen (credited as "Little Girl") *Majel Barrett as Computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Sue Henley as Ensign Brooks References Agrat-mot Nebula; Ayala; B'omar; B'omar Sovereignty; Borg; Brooks; Clay; chadre'kab; Dalmine sector; Hansen, Annika; Hansen, Erin; Hansen, Magnus; glycoproteins; Nassordin; phaser rifle; raven; ''Raven'', USS; Seven of Nine; Talaxian; type-6 shuttlecraft; type-8 shuttlecraft; type-9 shuttlecraft; Vulcan nerve pinch |next= }} Raven, The de:Der schwarze Vogel es:The Raven fr:The Raven nl:The Raven